I think I lost you
by CakeConsumer
Summary: Oliver and Percy are different, but they are also friends. Being in the same year and house they grow up together, not being able to stay apart for too long under the same roof. But what is the truth of their relationship? Year 1-7 n 2 extra WARNING SLASH
1. Beginnings and old books

The first time Percy Weasley laid eyes on Oliver Wood was not at the Hogwarts express, it was not at the sorting ceremony and not even during dinner.

No, the first time Percy saw Oliver was at the dorms.

Because that was the first time he put down his copy of 'Hogwarts: a history of magic' since he got of the train with a little push from his older brother Bill.

Sure he stopped reading shortly to be sorted or to say hello to one of the older students but that was it. He even managed to eat while reading it but he certainly didn't leave it alone long enough to notice who he was supposedly sharing a dorm with the upcoming seven years.

When he did notice Oliver Wood he noticed some small thing about the boy. Like his abnormal obsession over Quidditch.

He spoke of Quidditch with so much energy and movements that Percy thought he was going to fall down the side of his bed any minute.

He also noticed that he was dirty and fairly short for his age.

Percy spoke to him out of courtesy but all he really wanted was to read his copy of Hogwarts: a history.

* * *

The first time Oliver Wood laid eyes on Percy Weasley he was standing in a nervous line of first-years waiting to be sorted.

He wasn't exactly nervous himself; he was way too occupied with staring at everything in wonder. Watching excitedly at all the students, wondering in what house he would belong himself.

When he got his first good look at Percy, clutching a thick old book in his hand that looked centuries old, he thought that he looked very clever. Guessing he probably would be sorted into Ravenclaw he briefly wished he could be that clever too, he wondered how it must be like knowing so much.

Percy however was not sorted into Ravenclaw but Gryffindor.

Oliver's eyes shot up in astonishment, he briefly wished he could be both clever _and_ brave, he wondered how it must be like to be both clever and brave.

He energetically watched as a girl called Penelope Clearwater was sorted into Ravenclaw, a boy named Marvin was also put in Ravenclaw and then there was a Hufflepuff.

After a rough looking boy with rather grim features stepped up and was sorted into Slytherin, his name was Flint something or other, it was Oliver's turn to step up.

It didn't take the hat long to place him in the only house Oliver felt he could possibly belong in. he gladly sat down with his fellow Gryffindors and began to feast.

It was first when they had been escorted to their dorm and Oliver was dangling his short legs over the side of his bed that they first spoke.

"Hey'a! The name's Oliver, Oliver Wood" he said, Scottish accent rolling over his lips good naturedly.

Percy perked his head up to this but said nothing, a shy hint of a blush on his pale and freckled cheeks.

"Well, that's a really old book ye got there!" Oliver exclaimed and waited for the boy to say something back.

The boy pushed his glasses up and opened his mouth to speak but Oliver had grown impatient and had started rambling

"I had a really old book once, it was Quidditch through the ages but then dad bought me a brand new one. See, that's my favourite thing in the whole world! I'm gonna play meself when I'm old enough, dad says I have a talent for it!"

He was wailing his arm around as he spoke, mimicking a beaters movements as he got into detail about different strategies he knew.

Percy wrinkled his nose at his behaviour, finding it rude to not wait for his reply when he was finally ready to give one.

However he did not fret much over it and went back to his book, sometimes sneaking glances at the energetic boy before him. Oliver didn't notice, too wrapped up in his own world of sport.

"Do you even know what Quidditch is, are you muggle-born I mean?"

Percy scrunched up his nose like he was offended and shook his head.

"I happen to come from a rather old wizard family actually" he finally said and Oliver was utterly amazed by how mature he sounded.

"Well, sorry" he blurted out suddenly grinning "Old like your book then, I suppose it's inherited"

Oliver probably should have guessed that a muggle wouldn't have such an old book about magic anyway but Oliver wasn't exactly the brightest. _"Too many ol' bludgers to the 'eed"_ his uncle used to say in a joking manner but even Oliver wasn't_ that_ stupid as so many bludgers would probably make a person.

Percy snorted even more offended and closed his book that had been resting in his lap.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I never said we were very rich now did I!" he put the book down on his bedside table and proceeded to pull out his pyjamas from his worn old trunk. Oliver even managed to look ashamed.

"Hey, I'm sorry… I really am! What's your name by the way?" Oliver dangled his feet a bit more.

"It's Percy Weasley…" Percy proceeded to put his pyjamas on and then sat down on his bed "and we should go to bed because we start our academic studies tomorrow and it's very important that we make a good first impression on all the teachers"

"We'll be starting our wah'?" Oliver found himself ask dumbfounded

"Lessons, you know… the reason we are here" Percy said with a sight, removed his glasses to but them on his bedside table and crawled into bed.

"Right!" Oliver shot out of the bed and nearly stumbled over his trunk as he pulled out his pyjamas messing up everything his mother had folded in the process. He couldn't be bothered; he was just an eleven-year old boy after all.

He changed rather ungracefully and almost fell into his own bed and crawled under the sheets.

"Hey, Percy…" he whispered even though there really was no need since there where no one there he could possibly wake up.

"Yes?" Percy asked slowly turning towards Oliver's bed.

"Were you surprised to be sorted into Gryffindor?" he asked thoughtfully staring up to the roof of his new home.

"No, a bit disappointed maybe…" he said slowly, mimicking the other boy's position, staring up to the roof "My whole family has been in Gryffindor since as long as anyone can remember… I sort of wished I'd be in Ravenclaw though"

"Yeah, I though so… you look really clever" Oliver smiled half a smile to the roof "I sometimes wish I was clever… you're so lucky"

There was a pause between them before Percy broke it, he had clearly been in deep thought for a while because he did a sort of humming sound that Oliver only guessed could be a sound of summarizing what he had just though about.

"You really think so?" he asked suddenly and Oliver nodded.

Realising Percy probably didn't see it in the dark he said a confirming yes in a low whisper and turned his head towards Percy. Only to realise two glimmering eyes turned his way.

"Thanks then… You know you're not as bad as I though you would be Wood"

Oliver simply laughed at that.

"Thank you… I suppose. But please call me Oliver! You don't have to be so formal with me, we're friends!" Oliver said and absolutely beamed at how well everything was going.

"W-we are?" a nervous stutter came from the other bed.

"Of course! Wouldn't like to spend the next seven years with an enemy now would I?"

Percy gave a short giggle and shifted in his bed.

"I suppose… friends then" and they both fell silent. After a few minutes they were both sound asleep, rather content with their first day at their new school.


	2. Whining and knotted socks

Oliver and Percy were friends, they really were. But they where so damn different sometimes it was hard for the both of them.

Percy sighted and massaged his temples as Oliver once again growled something from his side of the room.

"Oh, what now!" he said.

Trying to study in a room with a sulking, broody Oliver Wood proved extremely difficult.

"What if I don't make it? They won't tell us who made it until tomorrow! It's unbearable, I can't take this!" Oliver rolled around his bed complaining over and over again, making the most pitiful noises ever heard.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin's beard Oliver… really now, you're only twelve there's little to no chance of you making the team this year, they never choose younger students…" Percy really just wanted to finish his potions essay today so that he could revise it a couple of times before handing it in to professor Snape.

"Some friend you are…" Oliver said grumpily throwing a sock that he had knotted into a ball into the air before catching it again.

"I'm not trying to push you down, you could try out next year again… why don't you just work on your potions essay with me instead?" he said patiently, scribbling a few words on his parchment. Maybe if the babbling buffoon worked with him he could get some quiet and actually get this done with.

"Its due three weeks from now!" Oliver scrunched up his tiny nose and sat up in his bed "You're the only one who would work on it already!"

"I remember you admiring my intellect once… and if you don't do it now we both now you'll be sitting there in the last minute writing it down in a panic, begging me to help you"

"That's because I still value your intellect, I _admire_ it remember!" Oliver threw his hand up in defiance and managed to let the sock slip out of his hand while doing so, hitting Percy in the face with it.

His cheeks flushed red with a sort of anger Oliver had learned to fear even if just a little.

"Sorry?" Oliver tried meekly, shrugging and giving off his best charming 'silly, Scottish sport-fanatic boy did something stupid which he regrets' smile and Percy only sighted throwing the sock back at Oliver.

"Seriously, if you manage to get in the team, you manage to get in the team… and if not" he saw the Scottish boy cringe at that but continued "If _not_… you can try again next year" he wrote some more words on his essay as Oliver slumped his shoulders and sighted.

"What if there won't be a try-out next year?"

Percy just sighted and rolled his eyes.

"Isn't Marie Donovan playing Keeper now?" Percy asked slowly turning his bespectacled eyes towards his dorm-mate.

"Well… yeah?"

"And is she not a seventh-year, meaning she will graduate this year?"

"Yeah, she is!" Oliver seemed to beam at this realisation.

"And what about Nigel Simmons, the beater?"

"He's a seventh-year too!" Oliver beamed even more at this.

"Yes, so obviously there will be another tryout next year so will you please shut up about it…? Honestly you can be rather stupid sometimes, maybe your uncle _is_ right"

"Oy! I resent that!" Oliver lay down again.

It was silent in the room now and Percy thanked whatever God or great magician that was listening for that. Maybe this time he could study in peace.

The silent only lasted a few second before Oliver started rolling around in his bed once more whining to himself.

"But I wanna play no-ow!" Percy sighted, put his quill down and pushed his glasses up.

"Oh, I give up" he said getting up from his desk and stormed out of the dorm. Maybe he should just go to the library next time.


	3. Tyrants and bludgers to the head

**A/N Okay... before you read you should know that I gave Percy a sense of humour and a bit of an easy-going outlook in this chapter. Please don't pitchfork me yet! I just had in mind that Fred mentioned Percy having one before he became... something, p****ossibly prefect. So I used that here... Kay thanks!**

**Now, stuff is beginning to happen**

****A rather dirty looking Oliver Wood crashed into their dormitory at sunset, not bothering to shower or even change he collapsed to his bed. He had grown rather tall this year; he was practically the same height as Percy by now.

Percy looked up from his book in disgust.

"You will shower" he said bluntly. Oliver merely mumbled something into his pillow that could have been 'can't be bothered' but sounded more like "c'uufh' b' boff'rd".

In fact he could just as easily have said 'cuffs and brothels' which Percy hoped he had not.

"Oh, you will shower Oliver or I'll make you!"

Oliver simply showed the other one his middle finger but regretted it as soon as a shower of water coming from said person's wand hit him full force in his bed. A soaking wet Oliver Wood sat up spurting water from his mouth, a shocked look on his handsome features. Because Oliver Wood _was_ growing quite handsome, or so he had been told.

"Awa and fuck yersel ya bas!" Oliver spat when he finally got a grip of what actually happened to him.

"Watch your filthy Scottish mouth Oliver or I'll have to wash it as well" Percy warned but with a slight smile to his lips. They were quiet for a while before they both burst out laughing like maniacs.

"Yer brother is a tyrant but I think I love him a little" Oliver said jokingly when they had finally calmed down.

"You poof" Percy smiled jokingly and wiggled an eyebrow "will you become my brother in-law in some time then?"

Oliver threw the first thing he could find at his friend which happened to be his pillow.

"I didn't mean it like that you dickheed" they smiled towards each other not needing to say anything else.

"Hm… no, but really… You should watch your mouth a little more" Percy closed his book guessing he wouldn't get to read much at the moment.

"Oy! You're not prefect yet pretty boy, you can't do a thing!" Oliver's smile seemed to grow more confident every year, especially now that he had made keeper for their house Quidditch team.

"I could always tell my brother on you" Percy smiled at the look of terror on Oliver's face and he stifled a laugh.

"oh, keep your socks on. I wouldn't do that!" they smiled again and fell into comfortable silence.

"So… you looking forward to the big game tomorrow?" Percy asked after awhile breaking the silence.

"I'm scared to death, what if I screw up?" Oliver fell to his wet mattress again with a sight. The mattress gave a sort of squishy sound at the movement.

"Well it's your first game; I think you're allowed to screw up…" Percy said thoughtfully.

Oliver just shook his head.

"Gryffindor haven't won a game for years, this is important. And Charlie doesn't seem to think that screwing up is okay. That's why he's been training us so hard!" Oliver had a worried expression etched to his face as he spoke.

"I know my brother, he's nice. He won't be mad and he won't kick you off the team if that's what you're thinking…" Percy walked over and sat on Oliver's bed.

"He's nice… that's why you have a crush on him" Percy added and laughed, Oliver glared.

"Oh, sod off!"

But Percy didn't move, not that the Scotsman had meant it. It was all in good fun.

Percy started to move his hand in small, comforting circles on Oliver's back. Oliver couldn't help but think that it felt rather nice.

"My mother always does this when we are stressed or upset… it's calming I think"

Oliver only grunted approvingly, eyes closed. He felt Percy's warm hand through his still damp shirt.

"'T 'Feels nice" he mumbled, stress slowly lifting from his back. Should he be worried that the other boy's touch sort of burnt his skin through the fabric making him shift as heat shot threw his body? He was way too relaxed to think about that now. Even the upcoming game was swept from his mind at the moment.

* * *

Just a week later Oliver woke up in the hospital wing feeling rather queasy. He remembered being rather distracted as his first game had begun; he had noticed Percy there at the bleacher which was weird.

Percy didn't like Quidditch that much. Had he come for Oliver's sake?

He remembers being confused and flustered, not knowing why he felt that way and then he remembered pain. He didn't remember much after that.


	4. Friends, freckles and firewhiskey

**A/N I change perspective in different parts in the story, I hope that's not to confusing. **

**Anyway... warning for drunken Oliver :3 **

**Starting off with Oliver's point of view**

It was in the middle of their forth year that Oliver began to think that something was wrong with him.

He always thought of Percy, he sometimes caught himself staring at him as he studied and he loved to make Percy laugh because he knew that not many could. Oliver could because he knew Percy.

Penelope Clearwater didn't know Percy. But she sure as hell got to spend a lot of time with him. Apparently Percy and Penelope had decided that since they both were so _clever_ they could spend all their time together, preferably without Oliver.

Once again Oliver briefly wished he was clever too but he shook the thought from his head.

God, what was wrong with him?

He smiled as he half-heartedly listened to Percy's younger brothers going on about some new prank they were planning. Fred and George were possible the first weasleybrothers he had met that would not become prefects. He was sure of it.

He listened half-heartedly as Charlie explained some new strategy for the upcoming game against Slytherin. He just couldn't be bothered with that when he had this inner turmoil at the moment.

He didn't pay attention as his friends Marvin, the ravenclaw seeker, and Jack, who played beater, tried to discuss Quidditch with him either.

All in all, there was something wrong with Oliver Wood.

"What the bloody hell is up mate?" Jack's big blue concerned eyes were transfixed on Oliver, looking at him as if he were mad.

"What?" he snapped out of his daydream and looked back at his friend.

"You just said 'Quidditch's stupid'" Marvin said only now able to utter words after staring in shock at his Quidditch-playing friend.

"I did?" Oliver seemed honestly surprised. That didn't sound like him at all.

"What are you sick or something?"

Jack and Marvin sat so close he could feel their breaths. Their warm, pleasant breaths ghosting over his skin. GOOD GOD!

He clutched painfully at the sides of his head.

These were boys he was thinking about and his friends to top it off, and they were all _boys_. That darn Slytherin Marcus Flint was a boy, Charlie Weasley was a boy. They were all boys damn it!

And he was thinking thoughts reserved for girls about these boys! It just seemed like… no he knew it was…. Wrong, just wrong.

"Mate! Oliver, you look like you're going to faint brother" Jack gripped at Oliver's arm, pulling it from his hair.

"How are you feeling, seriously?" Marvin assisted Jack by pulling the other hand until both hands rested neatly on the desk of the library.

"Nothing… it's just… I'm feeling-" Oliver was more than confused, he was scared of these feelings. Really scared, even more so than when he was stressing over his first game last year.

He just wanted Percy to rub his back in that calming way, touching him with his warm, thin hands and- No! No more thoughts like that. That was enough.

"Oh…" Jack straightened up in his seat, a cocky smirk on his lips "I know that look."

Marvin looked confused, so did Oliver.

"That's a lovesick look mate" Jack's smirk grew wider as he noticed the panic on Oliver's face.

"Oh, that's so cute, he's blushing!" Marvin shouted as he caught on, immediately being hushed by Mrs Pince.

"So who is she?" Jack's eyes were aglow whit this new information. Who could believe it; notorious pretty-boy Oliver Wood fancied the pants of someone. But who was it?

They spent the whole afternoon trying to pry it out of Oliver but he denied it over and over again.

Oliver Wood did not fancy anyone, especially not blokes and _especially_ not Percy Weasley

* * *

The door slammed open as a rather drunk Scotsman wobbled inside. Yes, he actually did wobble a little. Percy just sighted, slamming his book shut. He put his ink and paper in a neat pile and turned towards his friend. This had turned into a common occurrence in their dorm as of late

He sighted and looked at the young man before him, pity in his eyes. As he stood up he towered over the other teen as he had grown quite a lot during their last summer break.

"Oliver, you're drunk" he stated calmly as he steadied his friend who in turn took a hard grip on Percy's arms not to fall over.

"Barely…" Oliver answered him with an undignified snort.

Percy closed his eyes for a minute and sighted once more.

"really, you can't go drinking your brains out every time you lose a game… you're going to die of alcohol poisoning" he tried to lead his friend towards his bed but said friend spun around in his grip and suddenly stood behind the tall teen raising his eyebrows and then frowning.

"Then so be it!" he said pulling out a bottle out of nowhere starting to gulp it down. Percy firmly ripped it out of his grip. The stench of firewhiskey was all over the place, the bottle reeked and so did Oliver. Where did he even get a hold of this stuff? He was minor, it was illegal god damn it!

"OY! Give me that!" Oliver stumbled towards Percy's outstretched hand but managed to fall down on the stone floor instead.

He moaned in pain and sat up with a pout "I can't believe we lost, and we were doing such a good job too… but then they got the snitch, stupid ravenclaws"

Percy just shook his head, throwing the almost empty bottle into some far off corner.

"Come on now" Percy took Oliver's arm deciding that he had to get the boy into bed so that he could sleep it off "You need to sleep"

"yeah, yeah, I-NO! No I don't want to" Oliver ripped himself free from the offending arm holding him once more and fell forward. Crashing into his bedpost and down into the mattress, face first where he snuggled close to his blankets with a sort of whimper.

Percy proceeded to help him under the covers since it proved very difficult for the intoxicated teen to do it himself. After a long struggle with his blanket Oliver lay still in his bed looking up at his red-haired friend with a drunken smile.

He clumsily put a hand on the freckled cheek and buried his fingers in the red curls.

"You have… so many freckles" he slurred as Percy only blushed. He removed the hand and furrowed his brows.

"You're very drunk" he said and tried to walk away but Oliver held a firm grasp on his robes keeping him there.

His brownish green eyes searched frantically to meet Percy's blue ones as he sleepily continued his freckle-speech.

"I mean… Charlie has A LOT of freckles, but there are so many that you forget they are there…" his eyes were glistening with something Percy assumed would be the alcohol in him.

"But you have just enough to make someone wonder how many there are…" Oliver pulled Percy closer, letting his hand slide off the boys robes and up to cup his face again.

"Sometimes I try counting them you know… but I always lose count and have to start over again" he was smiling again, mouth full of shimmering white teeth. His Breathe smelled heavily of firewhiskey.

"I like that. It means I'll always have something to do around you…. Especially when you study and don't have time for me" his hand slipped slowly of Percy's face and landed on his own firm, muscular chest as he fell asleep. Percy just stood there in shock as he watched the sleeping form before him.

He absentmindedly touched his cheek as he retreated to his own bed, carefully touching his freckled nose.

Then he quickly changed and pulled of his glasses as he crawled into bed.

* * *

The next day Oliver woke with a dreadful hangover, and a terrible feeling in his gut. What did he do yesterday; he didn't say anything weird, did he? He honestly couldn't remember.

He sat up looking over to his dorm-mate who sat up in his bed reading as usual, early riser and all. Percy always took to reading while he waited for Oliver to wake up, not wanting to wake Oliver himself by walking around too much.

"I- I didn't do anything did I, or say anything weird did I?" Oliver asked cautiously and cringed at the sound of his own voice in his head. His breath tasted horrible as well.

"Not really…" Percy lied and pretended to look down his book to hide a blush that Oliver thankfully didn't notice.

They sat in silence until Oliver groaned and lay down again.

"I'm never drinking again!" he exclaimed and flailed his arms around in the air.

"You always say that Oliver…" Percy didn't look up; he just turned the page and proceeded to read.

He remembered that his breathe smelled heavily of firewhiskey.


	5. New Seekers and intimidating females

**A/N We have reached the harry Potter based part of their years! I hope it didn't get to messy, I had a lot that I wanted to fit in this chapter...**

Their fifth year was a stressful year, not only because of the OWL's coming up but a lot had changed for the two friends.

Percy was now a prefect, not a very big surprise since it had been a choice between him and Oliver. And had Oliver been selected prefect then hell certainly would have frozen over and Dumbledore would have been a woman in drag.

Anyway, everyone knew Percy would become prefect.

However, having the authority of a prefect seemed to change Percy at times into someone completely different and he seemed to have lost whatever sense of humour he had before. Percy just claimed that he had grown more mature, a long with growing a bit taller as well to Oliver's great annoyance.

Since Charlie now had graduated Hogwarts he left the position of team captain to Oliver and he was swelling with pride. This new authority did not make Oliver more mature; however it did make him bossier according to his teammates.

And now he had a new seeker, at last! He had been looking for one for such a long time with no rest whatsoever. He had been so close to just give up and make that squint-eyed third year their new seeker.

But this one was brilliant, with a perfect build! And it was Harry. Bloody. _POTTER_.

However there were one more change in their life that Oliver didn't like one bit and that was Percy's new relationship with one Mrs Penelope Clearwater. They were apparently now going out together which meant that Percy had even less time to hang out with Oliver.

Not that they ever really hung out, it was more like Oliver speaking to Percy and watch him do his homework while Percy said nothing except for maybe saying something funny at Oliver's expense every now and then.

Oh wait, he didn't do that anymore because he was more _mature_ now…

Sometimes Oliver feared for their friendship.

* * *

Percy had been glad for Oliver's sake in the beginning. Especially with that first win of Quidditch and all.

He never went to watch it himself, he didn't do that anymore. It had only been those first games because they were important to Oliver. Percy's first school game had proved to be just as violent and unsophisticated as he had always though when his friend got hit by a bludger quite early in the game.

No, Percy didn't watch Quidditch anymore because he had more important things to do. Like prefect duties and OWL studies and his girlfriend Penelope, sweet and caring Penny.

But Percy had thanked Merlin that Oliver's drunken griefparties had come to an end.

But then that little boy who lived got in trouble and lost some points, which of course happens when you don't follow the rules. Oliver however wouldn't listen to that no matter how many times Percy told him that there was nothing he could do about it.

And then suddenly the games didn't go as well anymore.

And they were back to square one.

Percy came into the dorms after patrolling with Penelope one night to find his friend sprawled on his bed with a bottle in hand singing some sort of drunken, Scottish song in a whisper.

"Oh, for god's sake Oliver. You can not do this, it's just a game!" Percy dropped his books on his desk and went over to Oliver's bed. Pausing when he remembered last time he had helped the drunken boy at this very spot. He shook his head convincing himself that it had been nothing and moved on forwards.

"If you keep doing this I'll make sure you'll loose even more points"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Thi'- It's your own damn house, t's- this is…" Oliver slurred and sat up looking very offended and a bit alarmed.

"I don't care, stop drinking and go to bed" Percy took the bottle and sat it down on the floor.

"You like her more" Oliver mumbled flopping down on his back again.

"What?" Percy pushed his glasses up and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Pen'lpe" was all Oliver said before he crawled into foetal position, hugging himself in the process.

Percy sighted and went over to his own bed leaving the drunken lad to his own drunken mind. There was nothing he could do right now except turn a blind eye towards this.

It was true that Percy was very devoted to the rules and would even take points from his own house without hesitating but Oliver was a friend even if their friendship was on a thin line at the moment.

And he knew Oliver well enough to know when he needed a break.

* * *

Oliver sometimes tried to study with Penelope and Percy because it was the only time he could spend time with Percy these days. He still didn't know why he wanted to be around Percy so badly because he refused to acknowledge that it had anything to do with those wrongful thoughts about men.

At this point Oliver had to admit that he didn't fancy girls very much but this, this was nothing but friendship. He was a devoted friend and nothing else.

But on one of those study sessions in the library as Percy went of to look for a book Penelope once leaned forward and took a firm grip on Oliver's right arm. Surprisingly it hurt a lot coming from someone with such gentle, thin hands.

_"I know what you want" she whispered, Oliver wasn't sure if she did it because of respect for library-rules or because it made it so much more intimidating. The way her eyes were focused on him like a predator ogling a piece of meat was terrifying._

_"W-what?" Oliver wanted to pretend that the stutter was merely caused by surprise but there were definitely some fear in there. She smiled wickedly and shook her head._

_"Really now, I was rather surprised about this" she released her deathgrip and shook her blond curls of her shoulder._

_Oliver was speechless, what was she on about?_

_"I'm seeing Percy, you have to accept that" her piercing grey eyes were now locked on his green ones with a certain determination "You hanging around us won't help, it won't do a thing"._

_Oliver stopped being scared somewhere in the middle of her speech and the surprise poured right of him and was replaced by sudden anger._

_"I don't know what yo-" he began but she cut him of by holding her hand up in front of him._

_"He doesn't care for you like that"_

_And then he was struck silent again. What was with this girl?_

And it was because of this that Oliver now sat on his bed making notes for upcoming Quidditchpractises and declined Percy's invitation to the library with him and Penny.

"Are you sure? I could help you with that arithmancy homework. I don't mind" Percy's eyebrows were raised with doubt at Oliver's firm decline.

"No, no it's fine" Oliver shook his head and smiled "I need to do these… its tactic and stuff"

He waved his papers in the air with a chuckle and then proceeded to scribble down ideas and schedules.

"I thought you wanted us to do more stuff together, are you sure?" was that hurt in Percy's voice just now. Oliver didn't dare hope for that.

He carefully looked up again to see Percy just standing there with a thoughtful look on his face. He looked rather misplaced there in the doorway of their dorm.

Oh how he wanted to go now.

But there had been more to what Penelope had told him.

"_I don't want you coming here with us anymore" her voice became serious and a bit cold as her eyes grew dark "I'll tell him about you if you do"_

"Ah… yes, definitely. Must work, can't disappoint the team" he gave a small blush as he looked back down on his scribbles.

Percy then shrugged and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Alright, we have prefect duty later anyways… see you later then Oliver" and then he disappeared out the door leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts.

A lot of people said that Percy had changed after getting that prefect badge.

But Oliver didn't think that the _badge _was entirely at fault here…


	6. Awkward moments and invisible walls

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's my last year of school and we have a lot to do these last weeks but I had my last huge test today and had some time to edit this. It's been lying on my computer unedited for a month or something... or maybe weeks. It's too long anyways! Sorry :/**

**Hope you enjoy! You guys are awesome for not decapitating me**  


* * *

It was around Christmas time at Hogwarts and Percy and Oliver were walking together down the hall. They were coming from their transfigurations class, on their way to the common rooms while energetically talking about the strange occurrences with the muggleborns that had been attacked that year.

"It's one of those slytherins, it must be! They're always up to no good!" Oliver was flailing his arms around as he spoke.

"Don't be naive Oliver, a student couldn't possible do that" Percy pushed his glasses further up his nose. Oliver watched him do this, breathless. Oogling his thin, pale fingers as they fell to his side, grasping at his bag. He broke out of his daze when Percy repeated his name impatiently.

"Wha-?" he said, a blush creeping up his chin.

"Honestly Oliver… " Percy shook his head and continued "I asked you: Do you know anyone of that house that possesses that sort of skill? Who would that be, _Marcus Flint_!" Percy gave him half a smile and crooked his eyebrow.

Oliver laughed and laid an arm lazily over Percy's shoulder.

"You're absolutely right, that was dumb of me… I suppose yer brothers got the best of me whit all their silly theories" there was a pause "Wait. Was that a joke just now?"

Oliver gave Percy a look of amused shock. Percy just pushed Oliver's hand of him in a friendly gesture and shook his head, still smiling though.

They turned a corner and Oliver just had to ask.

"So~" He gave a smug look when he got Percy's attention and crept closer "What do you think of the rumours about Harry then?"

Oliver didn't believe them himself but he enjoyed seeing Percy react to his so called stupid questions. Right now he'd do anything to get a reaction from the redhead.

"Oh, come on Oliver! Not even you're that dumb. The boy's twelve for merlins sake!" they rounded another corner.

"No, this is the work of really dark, advanced wizards who-"

And suddenly they couldn't move. It was like someone had put an invisible box over them and they could only move about two steps in every direction.

"What is this?" Oliver asked trying to slam against the air as if there were some kind of wall there.

"Probably some trick from a student who has no regard for the rules, I'll get us out of here" Percy pulled his wand out and flicked it a few times, nothing happened, He tried some more with no result.

"That's strange… I though for sure this was…"

As Percy stood there thinking Oliver found out that he could lean against the air as if it was, in fact, a wall. He found this very amusing.

"'ey look! I'm a mime" he said and started moving his hands up and down in front of him.

"Oh, stop it! We need to get out of here, we have studies to do" Percy put his arms over his chest and started turning in every direction.

Oliver who had proceeded to lean against air started looking around and noticed as he was searching the roof that something was hanging over their heads.

"Oh merlin…" he sighted and pulled carefully at Percy's sleeve. Percy who by now sported a half panicked, very stressful expression looked at him quizzically, probably wondering why he would disturb his thinking.

Oliver just pointed to the sky. Percy followed his finger and shaped a big 'O' with his mouth. Over their heads hung a tiny piece of mistletoe, probably enchanted by the looks of their situation.

"Oh, well that changes everything" Percy aimed his wand again.

"You mean you can fix that!" Oliver sighted with relief, for a minute there he actually thought they had to kiss. Not that he didn't want to, he really did. But that was exactly the problem.

"Of cource, I've just been going at it the wrong way" Percy tried something new but nothing happened. "You didn't think we would actually have to kiss right? Like I'd ever do that"

Yeah, that definitely hurt a bit Oliver thought, definitely.

The spells kept on coming, Percy knew quite a lot of them. No surprise there.

Still his attempts were fruitless.

"God damn it, I'm a prefect and one of the best students in my year! I'll be damned if I can't do this!" Percy had a crazy, desperate look in his eyes, his glasses threatened to fall of his nose and his curly hair was falling in his eyes as sweat stuck it to his forehead.

Oliver had had enough; as he started to yawn he patted Percy assuredly on the back.

"I don't doubt that you can do a lot of things but this mistletoe has got you beat, it's probably made so that one can't hex it" Oliver's hands were now shaking a bit as he almost stuttered out the next part "let's just get it over with quickly"

He couldn't even look at Percy at the moment but he could hear that he was shocked from his uneven breathing. Maybe he was a bit panicked still, or even more panicked now.

"What? We can't do that, I have a girlfriend, we're both boys, I have a girlfriend…"

Oliver looked at his friend again with determination in his eyes as he grabbed on to Percy's shoulders.

"Listen! Do you want to get out of here Percy?" Percy just nodded "Then let's just do this… it'll be quick, think nothin' of it"

Percy swallowed and nodded again.

Oliver swallowed too as he slowly leaned forward. His hands were shaking. Was he really going to do this? When he was close enough to feel the others breathe on his face he hesitated. He was about to pull back when Percy took the leap and crashed their lips together.

It only lasted a few seconds, it was far from perfect as their lips roughly found each others. Still Oliver's insides were aflame and he hardly managed to suppress a groan. He couldn't help it as he slowly bit the lower lip of Percy. Percy let out a weak moan and roughly pushed Oliver of him. There had been hardly any body contact but Oliver could still feel Percy all over him anyways. He remembered the feeling of Percy's slightly cracked lips, they were perfect.

Percy held a hand over his mouth in shock.

"You bit me" he stated with a mixed expression of shock and annoyance.

"Sorry about that" Oliver blushed and gave a cheeky grin.

Percy scowled and took a firmer grip on his bag "Let's just get back to the common room, did it work?"

It worked, Oliver almost felt a bit sad about that. Not that anything would have happened if they had been stuck still.

"We'll never talk about this again" Percy said firmly and they started walking again, this time constantly looking out for mistletoes on the way.

After a few minutes of silence Oliver couldn't help himself.

"So… should I do the right thing and marry you now?" he gave another cheeky grin and Percy glared daggers at him "I think I should meet yer parents at least"

Percy smacked him in the back of his head and stormed of ahead, muttering something that sounded like a repeat of never talking about this again.

"Oi! come on! I was joking, _Joking_! Percy!" and he stormed right after.

Little did the both boys know, someone had been watching. She thoughtfully tapped her thin finger against her cheek as she hummed to herself. Sighting she took a painful grip on her books and started of towards the library, she knew what had to be done.

* * *

It was evening one week later and Percy sat at his desk going through his papers.

It wasn't awkward between him and Oliver at all. That… kiss was just something they had to do. It didn't mean a thing so there was no reason for things to be awkward.

He had just finished writing some notes from one of his many books when the door flew open and a newly showered Oliver stepped in wearing only a towel.

That was a common occurrence, it wasn't awkward.

Percy found himself staring at Oliver's chest but couldn't manage to look away. It was wellbuilt from quidditch, water still dripping from it down to his waist. His hair was damp, sticking to his neck and his face. Why was he staring?

Was it because he remembered how it felt to have that chest pressed up against him while they kissed. He shook his head, that had meant nothing!

Oliver noticed him and grinned.

"Like what you see thar Perce~" he joked, winked and dropped the towel to the floor as he started to look for some clothes to wear. Percy blushed as he found himself face to well-shaped butt.

"God Oliver! Keep your towel in place until you have something to put on" he looked away, still blushing. What was wrong with him?

Oliver had always done this; ever since first grade he had never been ashamed to show himself naked in front of Percy. He hardly felt ashamed showing himself naked in front of anyone really.

Percy was used to this and he had never felt the need to stare before. He knew every piece of skin on Oliver's body by heart because he had grown up with this. He didn't need to stare, if he wanted to he could just imagine how Oliver looked like in his head and- No, he was not going to imagine anything.

He cleared his throat and started packing some books and quills in his bag.

"You know… I wonder something" Oliver leaned over the chair Percy was seated in and took a hold of a photo album consisting of photos of Percy's family. He started turning page after page with a look of wonder.

"How come you have such curly hair?"

Percy let an eyebrow raise as he looked up to the somewhat shorter boy.

"I mean, some of your brothers have wavy hair like your mother but yours, it's just curly" Oliver pulled on a curl and Percy flinched a bit.

"I get it from my grandfather, why is that so important?" Percy finished packing the things he needed and stood up.

"I was just curious, it's nice… makes you unique" Percy's heart skipped a beat and his features softened for a second. That is, until Oliver continued.

"And you're brothers are so cool, like Charlie and Bill" he smiled and finished by patting Percy on the back as he said: "You're just so geeky, how did that happen!"

He laughed as he went over to his bed throwing the photo album on Percy's bed.

"All siblings aren't alike you know" Percy frowned disapprovingly; he was a bit offended even though he knew it was true that he was geeky. But Oliver was his friend and if it was some kind of joke, it was in very poor taste. "Are you saying you and your sister must be alike then, it's the same thing!"

Oliver paused in his laughter, clearly thinking about something.

"yeah well… your sister is cooler than you too"

Percy clenched his jaw and Oliver hastily continued "don't take it so seriously I was just thinking… you're unlike the other Weasleys, it's not a bad thing"

Percy sighted and took a firm grip on his bag.

"very well, I'm going to the library and I advice you to do the transfigurations homework before the holidays or you'll forget it since you'll probably turn your brain-cells into food when you're away"

"Wait, what transfiguration homework?"

"The one we got on that same day we- that day, before…Oh, just look at my notes then!" He stepped out the door and continued down the stairs. Things were pretty much exactly as they always were between Percy and Oliver, it wasn't awkward.

* * *

Things were _so_ awkward! It couldn't be more awkward. Oliver couldn't even look at Percy without his body catching fire.

By this time Oliver had to admit to himself that he probably had a crush on his best friend. He had probably had it for years. And now that he was aware of it Percy invaded his dreams, his thoughts and his bed! No wait, that _was_ his dreams.

Oliver was very good at pretending everything was alright, so good he almost started thinking about becoming an actor instead of quidditchplayer.

But he felt so awkward every time Percy was near him. He sometimes lay in bed watching Percy sleep, wanting so badly to just pull his hand through his hair and kiss those lips again. He would get so embarrassed he'd turn over in his bed and slam his head to the post. Percy surprisingly enough never woke up.

As he was sure that Percy had disappeared from the dorm he leaned over to Percy's trunk and took one of the neatly folded shirts and pressed it to his face as he lay back on the bed. He took a deep breathe, Percy's sent flooded his senses and he was almost swooning.

He sniffed it some more and sighted in content. Yes, he was a creep, he couldn't help it. The scent was mild, some sort of mixture of old books and something minty. And there was something Oliver could only imagine was the burrows scent.

As he took in all of Percy's scents he started thinking of things, impure things. And he was starting to sport a tent in his trousers so to say. He sighted and slowly and a bit shakily started to unbutton his pants. He had pleasured himself several times at the thought of Percy lately and he was slightly ashamed of it.

He still did it though and this time was no exception. When he was done he cast a cleaning spell and carefully folded the shirt again.

He sat up and hid his head in his hands. He was still only half-clad after his shower. Sitting shirtless with his pants still unbuttoned.

He blushed as he thought of what he had just done. What if Percy found out? What would he think of him?

He was just so awkward.

* * *

Percy sat down at the table opposite of Penelope. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips and opened his book. It was a few weeks after there return from the holiday break. Percy had spent it at Hogwarts this year but Penelope had gone home. So had Oliver but that wasn't relevant.

"How was your holiday Percy dear?" she smiled at him but he noticed a glimmer in her eyes that said that she had something important to say.

"It was just fine Penny, how was yours?"

"Oh, it was marvellous! But I missed you, I haven't seen you for so long" she took his hand and squeezed it calmly. He smiled and took her hand in his. He was truly lucky to have someone like her.

This was why he felt so extremely guilty.

Sure he hadn't really cheated on her, that one kiss was something he had to do. But it still felt like he had done her wrong. And here he sat with such a cute and clever girl that was his girlfriend. And all he could think about was tanned skin and greenish brown, glimmering eyes, wind-blown sandy-brown hair and that charming smile that was so typically Oliver.

Damn that Oliver Wood! And what was wrong with Percival Ignatius Weasley?

They sat in silence for a while, studying separately until Penelope suddenly cleared her throat. She had a somewhat sad look on her face.

"Percy I'm sorry… I've been thinking about how to say this all week but I think we should break up"

Percy almost choke on air after this. He just stared at her.

"I mean… We don't really love each other, you're nice Percy but our relationship is only built on us being a good pair" she took a deep breathe and flicked her hair of her shoulder "We're equals and therefore we thought we would be a good set-up, the perfect couple"

Percy knew this; they had started dating because they liked each other well enough. Because people thought they would look good together, their looks and talents combined would make the perfect couple.

But hearing her speak of it was shocking. They both knew it was so but it was just something they never spoke of. It was taboo to speak of it.

"But why now all of a sudden?" Percy was still looking at her with big questioning eyes.

"I've been suspecting… well I've noticed some things during the years we've been together and I think I know for sure now…" she paused, unsure as if she should continue. What could it be that was so hard for her to say? Penelope was a very direct person.

"I think you like someone else Percy" she smiled at him and squeezed his hand again, harder this time.

"What?" he was puzzled. What was she on about?

"I saw you" she gave him a knowing look and suddenly it hit him. She had seen them.

"No, it was the mistletoe!" he ripped his hand from hers and held it tightly to his own chest "I wasn't cheating on you I swear, I would never do that to you"

Percy's voice was breaking with panic.

"No, I know you didn't cheat on me" she laughed now, smiling ever so sweetly. Suddenly it felt sickening. He wasn't worthy of such sweet smiles.

"But you know I'm right" she continued "Think about it, the first thing you started defending was how you hadn't cheated on me. You never even thought about denying my statement"

Suddenly it dawned on him, he hadn't argued with her. Why wasn't '_there's nothing between me and Oliver_' the first thing he'd said?

He was pale. All his thoughts from the previous weeks were rolling around in his head making him feel small and pathetic.

_Everything is fine_

Nothing was alright, why didn't he realise sooner? When had he become so naive?

_Everything is normal, like it's always been_

Everything had changed, he didn't recognize himself anymore.

_Things are not awkward_

Things were going to be so awkward

_I'm not attracted to Oliver Wood_

Percy was however definitely not attracted to Oliver Wood. He couldn't be.

"You alright Percy, you're very pale dear" Penelope was now leaning over the table and patted his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I'm fine" he choked out and rubbed his temples "Of course we'll break up, I want you to be able to date someone who can love you, you deserve that. You deserve to be happy."

"We're still friends though, right?" she seemed a bit worried now.

"Of course" he stood up from his seat and pulled his things together. "But you're wrong about me and Oliver"

He started to walk away when she shouted after him.

"He's a good guy Percy, and you both deserve to be happy too"

He shook his head; he and Oliver were definitely just friends.

* * *

It was late when Percy arrived at the dorm but Oliver was still up, reading some sportmagazine. Percy felt a little bit uneasy at this; he would have liked to just get to bed without facing Oliver.

"Heya Perce" Oliver nodded as he greeted Percy but didn't look up from his magazine "how'd it go? Did something interesting happen?"

Oliver didn't like Penelope for some reason, Percy had figured out as much. He would probably like to hear that they were officially not dating anymore. Still something kept Percy from speaking.

If Percy were to tell Oliver that he was single and completely available what would happen? Percy didn't want to find out. So he kept quiet.

"Nothing" was all he said as he quietly changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed.


	7. Confrontation and Conclusions

**A/N And so we are at their last year! Sorry about the lateness of it all... I've been working every day 9-18.**

**….Working nine to five my ass, try an extra hour Dolly Parton! **

**And sorry if it appears it has been uploaded several times because my computer had a fit... I've fixed it now.**

* * *

_**Some Scottish words that might need explanation.**_

**I had to look these up so all of them might not be completely right but they should be because I've double checked!**

_chanty wrassler= In a nicer term, someone who is dishonest..._

_clout= to hit/punch_

_Glaikit= stupid_

_Bonnie= Beautiful_

* * *

There was something going on between Percy and Penelope, Oliver knew this.

Mainly because they went on fewer and fewer "dates" as they would call it and suddenly they just stopped.

On these occasions they usually just met somewhere and read or helped each other with homework while having pleasant chats and perhaps give a little kiss. This was considered dates for them but for most people it might not be. This did not matter however because for some reason they didn't do it anymore.

He didn't want to ask though, he didn't care about Percy and Penelope.

Well he obviously cared about Percy, just not when it had something to do with Penelope.

But curiosity got the best of him one day as they were sitting in the common room, Oliver cleaning his Quidditch equipment and Percy actually not studying for once but looking absentmindedly out the window.

"So…" he began "Why aren't you hanging out with Penny today?"

"What? Ehrm, friends, she was going somewhere with friends" the answer was too quick to come from Percy who then proceeded to stare even more intensely out the huge window.

"You don't see her very often…" Oliver looked down on his gloves that he was currently scrubbing away dirt from and glanced up at Percy to see his reaction.

"It's because of the n.e.w.t.s, we meet when there is time" Percy didn't even look at Oliver while he answered, he apparently found something out on the grounds much more interesting.

Oliver didn't fret on Percy's strange behaviour, he thought that it sounded reasonable for Percy and Penelope and sighted. He had hoped that maybe they had a little fight or something but those two were probably going to end up married anyway so it seemed hopeless.

The next day however, Oliver stumbled upon something awful.

In a corner of a hallway he saw one of his closest friends Jack with a curvy girl around his neck, having her pressed to a wall and snogging the life out of her. This was not an unusual occurrence since he was a good looking, nice guy who was quite popular among the ladies. But it was who the girl was that surprised him.

"What in the- I cannae believe this!"

The two in front of him hastily let go of each other and turned at him with confused looks on their faces. Theirs were met with a look of rage and disgust from the Gryffindor. His nose was scrunched up in disapproval. He did not like Penny but never had he thought she would do this to Percy.

"Hey look mate, I know you don't care much for Pen bu-"

But Oliver did not pay attention to Jack, his focus was entirely directed at Penelope.

"Ye chanty wrassler! I knew it! Ye _hoore_!" He took a firm grip of Penelope, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Oliver it's not-" something seemed to spark in her eyes as if she suddenly understood something "Oh merlin, he didn't tell you"

Her voice was week and did not reach him, he had now let go of Penelope and was instead gesturing wildly with his arms as he shouted obscenities.

"what a sodden, _rotten_ thing to do, how could you! To him!"

"We broke up!" her scream suddenly silenced him and he stood there, arms limp, staring at her as if she was barking mad.

"W-wha?" he stumbled a step backwards she tried to go after him but suddenly changed her mind.

"We split up, I thought he'd tell you" she rubbed her arm where he had hold her and he immediately felt regret for his action. But he still could not believe it.

"How could you miss it Oliver, sure they didn't shout it out loud but they didn't keep it secret. How could you not know?" Jack had his arms protectively around Penelope's waist and looked at him with deep concern.

Something new suddenly lit up in Oliver's eyes and he clenched his jaws.

"Because he _did_ keep it a secret, from me…" he quickly grabbed his bag which he had disposed of in his angry attack on Penelope and rushed in the direction he had come from, the Gryffindor commonroom.

He ran as fast as he could, completely ignoring the shouts that came after him.

* * *

Percy had ignored Oliver for weeks now, or more like tried not to be too close to him and only answering questions that were necessary. He had just finished some light reading as the door to their dorm suddenly burst open and in came a fuming Oliver Wood.

"I sheu'd clout ye!" Oliver was angry with him; he had never seen him this angry since… well, never actually.

Percy instinctively moved away from him, further into the room. Oliver roared out words and sentences in thick Scottish accent that Percy could not understand but could only guess were swears and very bad names directed at him.

"Oliver calm yourself, I can not understand a word you're saying" Percy tried to remain calm but his hand were shaking as he pushed his glasses further up his nose, even though they already sat as high up as they possibly could. His voice was trembling and it did not get any better when the broad shouldered scotsman stood right in front of him, holding a firm grip on his wrists and pressing him to the bedfoot of his own bed.

"Why did'n ye tell me! Why!" and it was now that Percy also saw sadness in those green-brown eyes. There mixed with all the rage was something like betrayal and hurt.

As a consequence to Oliver shaking Percy between every syllable they fell onto the bed.

"T-tell you what?" the tall boy stuttered out as he lay sprawled on the bed, his glasses sat askew on his nose. However, now that he actually needed to rearrange them he was unable to as his hands were still locked at his sides by Oliver's firm grip.

"That you broke up with Penelope" the rage had fumed out a little and left in its place was a look that reminded Percy of a kicked puppy. Did it mean so much to him that Percy had kept this from him? Percy's heart ached at the sight of his roommate in this condition.

"how long has it been?"

Percy tried to get up but was slammed into the mattress once more.

"How long, tell me! HOW LONG!" Oliver screamed at him, his face twisted in rage and agony like a mad mans.

"Soon after Christmas last year" Percy gasped out and he stared wide-eyed at the man before him. Only when the words escaped his mouth did he realise that he had kept this from Oliver for almost a year.

"Why?" there was nothing more than hurt left in Oliver's eyes by now.

"I was scared" Percy whimpered and swallowed hard as he felt Oliver's heavy breathing on his face. He could feel every heaving breath from Oliver's chest on his own because of the closeness. He was so startled by Oliver's confrontation that he didn't even think about lying, the small distance between them made it hard to think at all.

"Scared? Of what?" Oliver leaned in, his eyes searching Percy's face only stopping when he met the others gaze.

"Of this" Percy swallowed again and tried to look away, his face was red and his breath uneven. He could smell Oliver very clearly, he smelled fresh and of spicy cologne that hinted of lemons. "Of us I suppose"

Oliver loosened his grip on Percy's wrists and pulled back just a little.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

Percy shook his head wildly, desperately looking to the right as to avoid eye-contact. The moment of honesty was over.

"I didn't avoid you, I had studies" Percy got out trying to get back his voice of authority, firm and determined but it still sounded a bit weak in his ears.

"Liar" Oliver leaned closer again but he let go of the grip he had on Percy to put his hands at each side of Percy's head. "It's the end of Autumn break and knowing you, you probably finished them days ago"

And with that he closed the gap between them, hungrily pressing their lips together. Percy hesitated before answering the kiss, cautiously at first but slowly giving in to the passion that he received from Oliver. It was nothing like their first kiss, there were no restraints and they just let it happen.

Oliver slid his tongue over Percy's lower lip begging for entrance that Percy almost instinctively granted him. Oliver's hands were all over Percy, gliding up his chest under his robes and shirt. Percy would have wondered how they got there if he had not been distracted by the feeling of lips nibbling at his neck as Oliver had left the mouth free for a moan to escape them. Percy took a firm grip of Oliver's shirt and arched his neck as Oliver began to suck and bite on him.

Lust was driving him mad when suddenly his senses started telling him to stop, to be reasonable. He quickly stifled another moan and pushed Oliver of him. It took everything he had to do so but at last he was free of the other. Rushing up from the bed and pulling at his robes.

He had started pressing down his dishevelled hair when he looked down at Oliver who only sat there grinning at him, legs wide open showing a quite clear bulge in his trousers, his shirt was unbuttoned and his hair stood in every direction.

"You like me" Oliver said confidently and stood up next to him.

"As a friend." Percy added very determined but mostly to convince himself that it was so.

"Oh please Percy, what's yer problem? Is it because I'm a boy?"

"Well, that is one very good reason"

"It's a darn glaikit reason Perce"

They just stood there for a while staring at each other until Percy decided to leave.

"I need to think" was all the explanation he gave as he closed the door after him.

Oliver decided to leave it at that. What with all that happened around the school and a killer on the lose Percy probably had a lot of duties as a prefect so Oliver just let him be, for now.

* * *

It was only one week later that Oliver walked in on Percy standing in one of the huge windows of their dorm, looking out at the landscape again like he had done so many times before that year. Oliver didn't go up to him but leaned on one of the bedposts as he asked what he was up to.

"I don't know it just seems so frightening" was Percy's answer.

Oliver raised an eyebrow but just waited for him to continue rather than asking.

"I mean… there's a killer out there. He's so close" Percy put his arms around himself as if he was cold though he couldn't be. The dorms were heated and one was never cold here. He was scared, he felt that he as a prefect had a duty to protect the others but he didn't have the power to do that.

Oliver sneaked up and put his arms lazily around the slightly taller teen, placing a small kiss at the side of his neck. Percy just closed his eyes welcoming the comfort.

They didn't exchange any words but still Percy felt calmer and safer than he had done in weeks. Completely forgetting his resistance the last few days he let Oliver's hands glide up his torso, caressing his white skin that looked even paler than usual in the moonlight.

Oliver's hands started working on the buttons of Percy's shirt, very slowly as if it was very delicate. Percy leaned into the strong body behind him; he could feel every part of Oliver pressed to his backside as the others lips still pressed gentle kisses to his neck.

When the buttons were undone he did not mind at all when Oliver let it slide down his arms. It stopped by his wrists where the shirt was still buttoned. It hung there helplessly as Oliver slid around Percy.

He now stood in front of him, he slid his own woollen shirt over his head showing that tanned stomach that he always seemed to bare in Percy's presence as soon as he had an opportunity. They kissed, Oliver holding a firm grip on Percy's head, gliding hands trough his hair.

Percy tried to unbutton his own sleeves behind his back which proved very difficult. He could not free his hands at the same time as kissing Oliver. So he pushed Oliver away from himself, who in turn looked disappointed until he saw the frantic motions with which Percy tried to remove his own shirt completely. As he had finally freed himself he threw the shirt away not bothering to fold it or anything as he threw himself back at the Quidditchplayer.

Oliver started working at the redhead's trousers as he clumsily led him back to one of the beds. He lay him down gently; Percy didn't even recognize this tenderness. Sure Oliver was gentle but this was ridiculous. It was as if he feared that if he was too rough it would all end and Percy would storm of again.

Percy understood this and started pulling at Oliver's trousers too as if to reassure him it was okay. Oliver took this as his cue and pulled Percy free of the rest of his clothes and then removed his own. He kissed Percy again, pressing their bodies together. As Percy felt the friction he lost himself in the moment and there was nothing else he could do.

* * *

The next morning Oliver woke up in a very good mood. It was Saturday, the sun was shining in on him and colourful leaves floated around in the wind outside. And oh yeah, he had gotten Percy Ignatius Weasley into bed with him.

Speaking of which, he looked up at the figure sitting up in the bed next to him.

Percy was seated in the bed, legs bent up and covered with the blanket up to his waist. He had his arms over his knees, left hand resting over the right upper arm as the right hand was raised and covered his mouth. He stared out the distance with a thoughtful expression.

"Morning Bonnie" Oliver said cheerfully, slowly rubbing Percy's stomach. Percy quickly stood up in all his glory not even bothering that he was naked.

"Shut up Oliver, now is not the time" he buried his hands in his hair and Oliver couldn't help but think it looked gorgeous.

Percy paced around a bit before sitting down again, murmuring: _this can not happen_ under his breath

Oliver sat up next to him putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad" he tried giving his cheek a little kiss and then pulling him down in the bed.

They fell backwards into the mattress, Oliver still holding onto Percy so that he landed with his back to Oliver's stomach.

"No… no it wasn't" Percy sounded absolutely terrified at that statement but he still turned around facing Oliver kissing him hesitantly on the mouth.

"Fancy some morning Wood then?" With this Oliver earned a pillow to the head, quite forcefully. Oliver only laughed at it while Percy seemed to mutter something under his breath turning his back at the other once again.

"But I'm not the only one you've done this with right?"

The question took Oliver by surprise but he didn't hesitate to answer it.

"No, there's been a few… you didn't think I'd be a virgin right?"

"I meant boys"

"Only boys actually" there was a pause.

Oliver continued

"Flint for one…" Percy made a gagging sound at that.

"Flint? _Marcus_ Flint?"

"He's a good looking man under all those robes you know, if you behead him or something…" Oliver laughed and sniffed at Percy's hair. He wasn't proud of it; he mostly just brought it up to mess with Percy. There was no way to compare Marcus with Percy.

With Flint there had been no emotions except for raw lust. This was different.

With Flint he hadn't stayed even a minute after they were done, he was out of that locker room faster than one could say Bludger. With Percy he was fine with staying like this forever.

There was another pause until Oliver spoke again.

"You know I really like you right…" there was yet another pause, Percy only shifted a little but didn't speak. Oliver wrapped his arms around the other and took in his scent.

"I want to be with you forever, I want to spend all my life counting yer freckles Perce, and when I die an old man I will have kissed them all a million times" he kissed feathery kisses on Percy's back waiting for a response.

Finally he got one after some seconds of silence.

"Stop being so sappy Oliver" but there was a smile in that comment, Oliver could hear it even though he could not see it. He smiled into the freckled back, kissing it again.

"Will you be my boyfriend then?" he had not been worried at all up until now; this answer meant everything to him. Because it was probably, most definitely too soon to ask, but he couldn't wait. And a no would mean the end of him.

"Oliver I don't know, it's just so-"

"No, please. There is nothing bad about this and it's no ones business but ours and who would care, your family? They won't care. Percy please"

There was another kind of silence as Percy slowly turned around.

"Fine… but we'll keep this secret" Oliver just nodded.

As long as he could be with Percy he didn't mind keeping it to himself.

* * *

Time passed and it went well, in the beginning they slept most nights in separate beds, there would be no "funny business" as Percy had began calling it on school nights and they were never intimate when others were around. It pained Oliver a little when he saw other couples but other than that it went very well.

At the end of the year they had slipped into the habit of sharing a bed, just laying together felt very comfortable for them. After a while the unused bed that used to belong to Oliver just disappeared. It probably felt that it had not been used in too long or maybe the houselves noticed the lack of dishevelled sheets and that they never had to make the bed and decided to make it disappear themselves. It did not matter, at the time they didn't need it.

But something bothered Percy, it was quite clear that Oliver cared for him more than he cared for Oliver.

He liked Oliver, probably more than he ever liked Penelope. At least on a more intimate level.

He felt very happy in his presence; there was something familiar in his company probably brought on by them sharing a dorm for so long.

But right now Percy had plans, plans for the future and no matter how he thought about it he couldn't fit emotions into it. And then there would be no room for Oliver, he would only get hurt.

He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him, a drop of saliva glistening at his lip as he hugged the pillow tight. He was adorable, but at the same time so handsome. How could a person like this find Percy attractive? Why did he have to like Percy so much for some dumb, illogical reason?

Percy looked at the sealed envelope in his hand and sighted. The envelope had no address yet but that was what the quill on his bedside table was for. But first, he needed to make a decision.

He slowly stroke away hair from the gorgeous face of his lover, something inside him flipped over as Oliver gave a small whimper that was so very undignifying. A sound Percy knew he would kill over if someone else but Percy had heard it.

He enjoyed being with Oliver but this was his future. He needed to get his priorities straight.

And with a few gentle strokes of his quill he wrote on the envelope.

_To Mr. Cornelius Fudge "Prime minister of magic"_

_The Ministry of Magic_

And stuffed the envelope under his pillow, he'd deliver it first thing tomorrow.

He spent the rest of the night staring at the sleeping form beside him, studying his face as he breathed so softly. Something stung inside him but he could not loose sight of what was important, his future.

* * *

The n.e.w.t.s came and passed. Percy did splendidly as expected. Oliver did fairly well, he passed what he needed to pass, some things he failed miserably but apparently it wasn't bad enough to not let him graduate. He also told himself that it didn't matter since he didn't need those grades to become a professional Quidditchplayer so it was all fine. He got a descent mark in the end.

He had also led the Gryffindor team to victory in Quidditch and finally the game was his! He had won it all, with some help from his team off course. But everything seemed to be perfect.

And he had been accepted by Puddlemere united, only as a reserve but if he played good they might be able to offer him a proper place in the team when it opened up. And who knows where he'd end up after that!

They sat together at the Hogwarts express, cuddled together but Percy seemed far away in thoughts. He had his head rested against Oliver's holding onto Oliver's hand caressing it with his thumb. But he was distressed and clearly had something on his mind; it had been like this for weeks now.

When they got of the train and Oliver were just about to say goodbye to Percy to go see his family, Percy pulled him aside.

"We need to speak before we leave" he said, making sure no outsider listened.

"We'll see each other soon enough Perce" he squeezed his lovers hand and gave him a smile.

Percy just bit his lip and looked down on the ground, the whole thing was very unnerving.

"What is it Pere?" he touched Percy's cheek affectively and Percy shifted a bit at his touch.

"It's just that, you're moving to join Puddlemere united and I'm so happy for you but…"

"Don't say it's too far away, it's not! We can do this Percy"

Percy just shook his head.

"I've got a position at the ministry Oliver, I just had it confirmed by the minister himself and I just feel I should focus on that now. It's important and you have Quidditch. I just don't think we should let something distract us"

Oliver was shocked, how could he say that? So simply? Why was he so cold? It was like someone poured a bucket of ice cold water on him after a hard game of Quidditch against Slytherin which he had lost.

"Don't say that, Percy don't!" he stared at Percy, panic taking a firm grip of him from the inside.

The memories of all the years he had spent with Percy came flooding over him. Every year he would walk into that dorm and there _he_ would stand by his bed, turning to greet him with a small smile.

"_Is that a prefect badge I spy?"_

"_Are you surprised?"_

"_Not really!"_

It would never happen again, he hadn't though about it because he had foolishly thought Percy would always be there. He had taken him for granted.

Sure he had been a git sometimes but he was Percy. He was plain, clever, safe Percy Weasley with the gorgeous eyes and the red curly hair that had driven Oliver mad for years. He was the reason for all his agony but also the source of his happiness.

He remembered the hands of a young Percy rubbing his back when he was stressed for a game. All that teasing, the love.

_Love_

_I love you_

That must be it, he loved him.

At least he thought so. He had never loved someone before, but there had always been Percy.

Sure there had been other boys from different houses but in the end it always ended with Percy.

Because if this wasn't love then what was love?

_I love you_

_I think I love you_

_I love-_

"Percy I think I lo-" but Percy had already turned his heals and was heading towards his own family and that was it. There was a possibility that the sight of his retreating back was the last thing he would see of Percy Weasley.

_I think I lost you_

Something collapsed in Oliver, he felt as if he had been stung, hit by lightning. He felt suffocated by the air that was supposed to provide him with oxygen. He felt so small and pathetic, like anyone on this platform could step on him and kill him only to wipe him of on the pavement.

It was as if he had lost something vital, as if Percy were his arms that suddenly had been ripped of him. He felt handicapped.

And so the tears collected in his eyes and before he knew it he was sobbing like a child, like he hadn't done in years. His mother who had cheerfully approached him after spotting him among all the students turned her smile into a look of horror as she saw the tears rolling down her sons cheeks. She gave a shriek and clung to him like he was about to disappear before her if she let go.

This was his graduation; he should be filled with joy at this very moment!

"Olive hun! What's tha' matter?" his mother hugged him tightly as he sobbed into her hair. She didn't mind.

His father came up soon after his mother, jaws clenched at the sight of him.

"Stop yer girning lad!" his voice was sour but concern for his boy gleamed in his brown eyes as the expression softened and he hesitantly put a hand on his sons shoulder.

He saw how his tears worried his mother but Oliver couldn't stop. He felt other people at the platform stare at him. Students from different houses whispering among themselves, wondering if that wasn't Oliver Wood, captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, weeping his eyes out?

But Oliver didn't bother with them, no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop.

Because he had lost him.

* * *

_The end..._

**A/N No I'm not that cruel, as I've mentioned there will be an extra chapter that's outside their school years. It had to be like this because I want to follow J.K. Rowling's stories as much as I can :3 makes it a bit more believable that way...**

**Why do I torture poor Oliver! D':**

**One more chapter to go, I'll start with it pronto!**

**_PS. _**_girning=crying_**_ DS._  
**


	8. New beginnings with old friends

**A/N This was supposed to be the last chapter but there will be one extra, the extra isn't exactly about these two though even if it is... anyways. I'll write about the whole Percy/Oliver thing from someone else's perspective, mainly Marvin, you know that friend of Oliver's.**

**This is all just because Marvin and Jack decided to get all developed in my head . Don't you just hate when they do that, start to live their own lives I mean. Seriously, they turned out to be quite different than I had planned and I was all like: **_**No, this won't happen!**_** but they were all like: **_**but it is**_** :D **

**Read the next chapter if you want to know what I mean, the next one will just be an extra. Marvin's perspective of chapter 7 and how he is determined to find out who Oliver is crushing on^^**

**Chapter 8 then, After hogwarts, what will happen?  
**

* * *

In the beginning there were nothing but pain and the smell of alcohol.

And Oliver's friends saw that it wasn't good.

It took weeks before Oliver even left the sanctuary of his darkened apartment. The place was wrecked, cleaning had definitely been neglected and it smelled awful.

Sorrows were drowned in bottles of firewhiskey and he envied how empty they were afterwards. He wished he could be that empty, just as empty as he had felt at the moment he saw Percy retreat. Because at least at that second the shock had paralyzed him and it didn't hurt as much, not like it did now.

"Oh come on Oliver, let us in!" Jack was pounding the door from the outside but Oliver didn't move from his bed. He lay facing the wall staring at a spot that he guessed was sauce.

There was a loud bang as the door flew open and Oliver quickly sat up, sheets tangled around him.

"Blimey Jack, you could've just used _'alohomora'_" a voice called out in surprise.

The second voice Oliver recognized as the one of Artemis Crowley, one of his new teammates. He had only met him briefly but had taken to him quickly.

He was a friendly figure, dark brown hair cut short and glistening brown eyes that could fill you up with warmth.

They sat down next to him on the bed and the floor. They hesitated a little at the mess but sat anyways. Artemis removed some items of clothes from his place on the floor, covering his hand with his robes as he did so. Oliver just collapsed again.

"Are you gonna tell us why you're sulking?"

"No." his voice was cracked and unrecognisable.

"Arty is here to pick you up mate, you need to get in shape you know…" Jack sounded concerned. "It's been a month"

Had it really? A month, had it been so long? Wasn't he supposed to start playing for Puddlemere in three weeks from now? He shot up, swaying a bit as the room grew dark in front of him. He took a firm grip on his head to make it stop but it just made him feel nauseas.

But they were right, he couldn't let Percy ruin him like this anymore.

One thought of the redhead was all it took to take him right back. Tears welled up again as he fell to the bed, helplessly.

The other two watched, rubbing his back and looking at each other quizzically. Not sure how to handle the Scotsman at this point.

It took another day before Oliver decided to start over. He tried not to think about the Weasley's at all, every time he heard news of them he shut the sound out.

* * *

His time with Puddlemere united went well and he never saw Percy.

It took four years before he caught even a glimpse of him.

He had arrived at his old school together with his old teammates, in all the horror of the situation he couldn't help but feel happy.

There they were, Katie, Angelina, the twins and Harry! Poor Harry, think to have such a weight on your shoulder at that age.

He was running up the stairs away from the strange, unfamiliar room in which they had arrived when he heard it.

"… Has it started? I only just found out, so I-I-"

Oliver froze in the stairs at the familiar voice.

He turned slowly and there he saw him, awkward as he was facing his neglected family, Percy Weasley the reason for his sorrows.

A thickness filled up his throat and he struggled to breathe. He hesitated but then continued up the stairs, the voice of Percy's remorse drowned out by the sound of people out in the hallway. It wasn't directed at him anyway, Percy had probably not even seen him.

He felt he shouldn't interfere with their reunion, he told himself this but in reality he just couldn't handle meeting Percy.

Not even when it ended, when it all ended, did he approach Percy. Not with death in his family, he couldn't.

He grieved as well, no chance that he could face Percy now.

He imagined he saw Percy look his way, shifting as if he wanted to approach him but he didn't.

And Oliver didn't give him time to change his mind, he quickly moved away from the place.

* * *

And another ten years passed, and since it had been fourteen years since they last spoke Oliver was a bit surprised to receive an owl from Percy himself a Tuesday afternoon. The note attached to the owl asked Oliver to meet him, it were to take place at a café downtown. It lay in Puddlemere's district near the arena where he practised so he knew where it was.

Without thinking he sent a reply accepting the invitation. He immediately regretted this.

At first he decided he wouldn't go, but then he changed his mind and put on his best robes.

Then he changed his mind again, thinking that he wasn't interested in whatever Percy had to say to him. He threw the robes of and suddenly felt that it would be rude not to at least show up now that he had answered that he would.

He would just go there, tell Percy he wasn't interested in whatever it was and go home.

He pulled on a pair of blue trousers and a matching blazer. Under this he wore a grey long sleeved shirt. It was descent he thought and went on his way.

At first he didn't see him and thought it had been some kind of cruel prank but then, there behind a witch in a very extravagant, _very ugly_ hat he was.

He sat at a round table in a corner outside the café. He was wearing a white high-collared shirt and a beige vest. Around his neck was a thin, blue asclot that complimented his eyes perfectly. He wore beige, chequered trousers with a matching robe and well-polished brown shoes.

His hair was cut short at the sides but the top hair that was as long as Oliver remembered was combed to the side but still kept very curly. It could only have been done by magic.

He looked more mature if that was even possible. It seemed the years had not affected his face at all, there were no stress wrinkles around his eyes as one could have expected and his face was as smooth as ever.

Oliver didn't look very old either, he was only thirty-one for Merlin's sake but his sunburnt features had definitely roughened up a little, his jaw was slightly broader and around his mouth the lines had grown slightly clearer. His features weren't as soft and round as Percy might remember them.

He scratched at his stubbly chin and regretted that he hadn't shaved before he had left.

But what did that matter! He was just going to greet him and go.

But at the sight of Percy all thoughts of ditching or leaving flew from his mind. After all these years he still seemed to care very much for Percy, possibly even love him.

He approached carefully as if it was a startled hippogriff he was dealing with. Percy looked up and a broad smile appeared on his lips.

The worries melted of Oliver as he saw it and he almost forgot that this was the man that had caused him to dwell in his room for a month, almost causing him to starve himself and without showering.

He bit down on his own cheeks so that he wouldn't scream at the man, nodded and took a seat opposite of him.

"Hello Oliver" the voice was the same only slightly darker.

When Oliver didn't give him a reply he decided to continue.

"I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you it's only... Well, I-"

"SORRY! You're sorry huh?" Oliver couldn't hold it in any longer. When a few people frowned at him he lowered his voice and let a poisonous snarl escape his mouth.

"Well sorry ain't gonna mend no hearts now ees et?"

Percy had the decency to look ashamed, he looked down at his own hands fiddling with a napkin he held in them.

"I know I was a prat… I-" he sighted and rubbed at his temples "I don't expect you to forgive me"

It was Oliver's turn to look a little ashamed. He had no right to yell at the man even though he had done him wrong. Percy had done a lot of wrong in his youth and at least he tried to make it right again. Instead of screaming Oliver became modest about his own feelings, putting them aside he changed the subject completely.

"I… I'm sorry about- about Fred n' all and…" he didn't continue. Glazy eyes had met his and the redhead suddenly looked so much older. He sported a withered look only grief could produce.

"I'm truly- _Truly_, terribly sorry" Oliver breathed out.

Percy gave half a smile and wiped his eye at his sleeve.

"There were many losses at that battle…" he said quietly and dropped the napkin on the table.

"yes… well"

They were quiet for a long time, not the kind of comfortable quiet they were used to but a very suffocating one that threatened to break at all the wrong moments.

"Wait, we… we shouldn't speak of such sad things we…" Oliver scrapped at the table a little trying to think of something good to say.

"So how are you? I- I heard you married…" It pained him terribly to mention it; it was something he had tried not to hear in the first place. But he had met Angelina who was now married to George and they had just slipped into the subject.

"Ah… yes. I work at the ministry again. It's… better now, with Kingsley" he looked up at Oliver and smiled "but I'm thinking of teaching at Hogwarts, I'm not sure… it was just a thought"

Oliver smiled back a little, nodding.

"Aye, you'd be good at that but of course, you'd be good at anything"

They laughed a little but the unanswered question hung in the air like a thick substance of a potion gone terribly wrong.

"And the wife?" Oliver asked at last making Percy shift a little.

"Audrey!" the other man exclaimed "she's fine… lovely, it's… complicated" he sighted and laughed dryly.

"It went quite badly actually, she became depressed and started to drink"

Oliver lit up but immediately wanted to punch himself for his insensitivity. He couldn't be happy that Percy's marriage was failing.

"She's at a rehab now, hopefully she'll get out soon and then she can have the girls every other week but the marriage well… we recently got divorced"

"Wait! Girls?" Oliver arched and eyebrow and leaned in a little.

"Yes! I have two," at that Percy proceeded to pull out pictures of two charming dark-haired children laughing at the camera "see that's Molly, she's six and this is Lucy who is four"

He was absolutely radiant as he spoke of them and Oliver couldn't help but smile as he looked at his old friend. But suddenly Percy saddened.

"Those poor girls, what have I done to them?" he put the pictures away and frowned.

Oliver who had slumped down, lying across the table as he admired Percy straightened up in his chair.

"What do you mean? It's not your fault, these things happen!"

Percy just shook his head wildly and he gripped at his head, a little of the enchanted hairdo coming undone and falling into his eyes.

"But it was my fault, I couldn't-" he paused straightened up and pushed his glasses up "I could never truly love Audrey, so it is really my fault she ended up so miserable"

Oliver scratched at his head in bewilderment of Percy's change of emotions and tried to speak, opening and closing his mouth like a fish but he had nothing to say.

And suddenly he remembered what Percy had done to him so many years ago and suppressed rage fumed up again

"Oh great Percy, come here and cry out your distress to me of all people!"

Percy looked honestly surprised at his outburst this time.

"You could not love her? _Of course_ you couldn't, cause' Percy Weasley don't understand love, that's yer problem aint' it!"

Percy started to panic, he tried to say something, hands fumbling over each other as he tried to hush Oliver into silence.

"It's just like with me then, or did you in all _your_ distress forget about that!" Oliver was now leaning over the table, staring into the sad, blue eyes of Percy.

"You completely broke me heart Percy, completely demolished it because of yer own glorifying dreams n' ambitions! Hell, even yer family came in second, if I wasn't so-"

And so the café went silent again because Percy had taken a firm grip of Oliver's shirt and pulled him into a kiss from across the table. It was a feeling that Oliver hadn't felt in fourteen years but it still lingered so familiarly on his lips when they parted.

Oliver stared, Percy blushed.

"I love you" Percy's voice was so weak Oliver hardly heard it but he did. Or was it wishful thinking, was he dreaming?

"Come again…" he said, voice sounding pubertal from shock.

"I love you" this time Percy's voice was firm and clear and there was no mistaken it "I never stopped loving you and it became the downfall of my marriage"

He stated it all very matter of factly but it just made it all the more bizarre.

Was that why he was here? Did he think that would be enough after all these years apart? How could he be so sure hat Oliver still loved him?

And so he realised that he had never gotten the chance to tell Percy before he left that day at the train station. So Percy couldn't be sure that Oliver still loved him because he never knew. He had just taken a chance.

Percy Weasley the safest person in the world had taken a chance with _him_, with Oliver Wood.

It seemed like Percy was about to speak again but Oliver interrupted him.

"I love you too" he whispered because he had suddenly become very aware that people were staring, he remembered that they were not alone but in fact sitting at a small outdoor café and this realisation made him blush fiercely.

"I have loved you since school and it never stopped" he looked pained now. Percy had caused him so much grief and still he could not stop loving the git.

He took a firm grip of the other's hand and squeezed it.

"So what do you say then? Would you like a new start?" it was Percy who asked and his worried blue eyes were transfixed upon Oliver and it made him slightly nervous and uncomfortable. They pierced his soul like no others could.

"I suppose, but could we go somewhere else to talk?" he looked around at the nosy people who stared shamelessly at them "This is the district of my team, people know who I am here…"

They both blushed even more fiercely and Percy nodded, in the past five years Oliver had actually earned his place as a full time player in the team and this would probably make good gossip in the little town.

"Yes absolutely…" there was a pause before Percy quite cheekily asked "you're place is close right?"

He gave Oliver a wink and laughed as he started walking out of the café, leaving a sickle on the table for his coffee that stood untouched. A cup that Oliver hadn't even noticed and he was surprised they hadn't knocked it over. He stared at it before putting his hands in his pockets and went after his love.

"I had hoped there was a deeper meaning to our love though" he said jokingly and Percy just smiled. Oliver put his arm around Percy. He hadn't completely forgiven him but as Percy had said, this was a new start.

A new beginning.

* * *

**A/N and so it ends! But I'll make another fanfic about them or two! I have some ideas ^^**

**Thank you so much for reading and thanks for all the reviews, it makes me happy :D hope you liked! **

**Bonus chapter coming soon! 3**


	9. Through the eyes of a spectator

**A/N last chapter, this one is about the Percy/Oliver situation from Marvin's point of view.**

**I mostly just wrote this because Marvin and Jack sort of pestered me about it... yeah, that sounds sane .**

* * *

Marvin Hamilton was a common young man, he did fairly well in school but was really more interested in sport. He was a thinker though and he would often stare out the distance, trying to answer all of lives questions.

The Latino looks that he had inherited from his mother's side gave him a soft, innocent look that made people feel that they couldn't possibly deny the boy his love of investigation and mystery solving, even though it sometimes interfered with their private business.

Oliver wood was about to become one of these "_victims_".

Marvin often wondered why his friend Oliver never had a girlfriend. He was popular for sure and if he wanted to he could have anyone.

And in their fourth year it seemed he actually had someone! But after a year's pestering him about it without any outcome the discussion had been dropped.

At least by Jack.

But then again Jack was in hufflepuff and accepted anyone for anything really.

But Marvin was a stubborn fellow; he was clever after all and was seeking not only the snitch but also knowledge no matter what kind it was.

After their fourth year he started watching people, because he was interested in other people's affairs. Not because he was nosy mind you, he was just interested in how people worked. Especially Oliver because he craved to know what was on his mind lately, he was his friend after all.

It wasn't until their sixth year that it started to pay of though.

* * *

He noticed it first after practise when he met the Gryffindor team getting ready for their time on the pitch. He found Oliver quite easily because he stood on a bench stretching.

"Olie!" he rushed up to him startling the other a little but a smile grew on his lips non the less.

"Nice seeing ye Marvin, everything alright?" Oliver jumped down from the bench and patted his friend on the back.

"Oh yeah, but I was wondering… you've been kind of distraught lately, after Christmas actually, are _you_ alright?"

Oliver flinched, seeing that his teammates looked at him with interest he dragged Marvin aside.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be… why'd ye' ask?" he looked worried, like he was constantly on the watch for an attacker. Oliver wasn't muggleborn though so it couldn't have anything to do with the attacks at Hogwarts.

"Why, have ye- have ye heard something, seen something?"

Marvin's eyebrows rose high and he shook his head.

"Ehm, no... just worried about you" he paused biting his lip as he went for it. Asking the question he'd been meaning to ask in the first place.

"Is it that person you fancy?"

Oliver flinched again, fumbling with his broom. He kept clenching and unclenching his jaws and then quite clearly faked a grin, probably meaning to seem confident but it just looked forced on him.

"Nope, no idea what you mean there mate" he patted Marvin on the shoulder and moved past him to his team.

"Sorry, only have an hour, need to get started" he waved back at him leaving Marvin to deadpan, yeah Oliver didn't have a poker face what so ever.

* * *

It was later at his common room that he noticed next big thing. Everywhere were whispers and a small group of girls where gathered around a flustered Penelope Clearwater.

"But why Penny, why?" whined one of her closest friends, Miranda was her name.

"I know he's meek and a bit scrawny but he's adorable and you two were just so-"

"So cute right?"

"Adorable, perfect really!"

"Penny what have you done?" the other girls added their opinions to the conversation but Penelope only shook her head.

"I told you, it didn't work… we're still friends though"

Marvin started perking his ears at this, did it mean what he thought it meant?

He wasn't nosy, really he wasn't! And it wasn't that he liked gossip, at least he told himself that. He just wanted to know things.

"Well if that's the case maybe I can ask him out right? He is rather sweet" one girl said, a small blush ghosting on her pale cheeks.

"No!" everybody stared at Penelope in shock. "I mean… not that I don't think- I just…"

"What? You broke up, what's the problem?" the girl seemed offended "I'm not good enough for him or something?"

"No, no… no, that's not it at all Clara, it's just…" she looked secretive and waved the lot closer to herself.

Marvin almost fell out of the armchair he was seated in when he leaned closer.

"There's someone else, _for_ _him_ I mean" she whispered and smiled broadly. The girls broke into frantic whispers among themselves, things like, _no way! Who? Really, Percy? Who is it, do we know her! Tell us! Who is it?_

"Oh, it's someone we know alright" was the last thing Marvin heard from Penny as the girls moved upstairs to continue their chat.

* * *

Days later Marvin started putting pieces of the puzzle together as he from the ravenclaw diningtable saw a sulking Oliver Wood staring at Percy from a distance, he had a longing in his eyes he had only seen before in the eyes of his dormmates when they looked at a girl they- he paused in his thoughts.

He rose from his chair and pulled a face that looked as if he had seen a dementor and had frozen mid-scream. Cyril, who had the bed next to Marvin up in the dorms and whose snoring used to keep him up until he mastered the ear-plug hex looked at him quizzically rising a brow.

"What?" he asked but Marvin couldn't form words anymore.

"he-he- and then him, of all people! He is- I should- oh!" he sat down quickly putting a large mouthful of bread in his mouth to make himself shut up. He probably shouldn't out his friend like that. Better to go talk to him about it.

"Whatever Marvin, you're so strange" Cyril shook his head amused at his friends antics and kept eating.

It was the end of their doublepotion lesson when the moment to speak came. He dragged a surprised Oliver into a far off corner and pointed an accusing finger at his friend. Better to do it direct so that he wouldn't have time to come up with a lie, surprise was sometimes the best method.

"You fancy Percy Weasley" he stated firmly but in a hushed fashion so that he wouldn't be overheard.

"What? That- No- I- what?" Oliver stuttered out more words until he finally gave up and muttered a gloomy, "yes…"

Marvin shone up at the realisation that he had been completely right, feeling a bit proud of himself he almost forgot what had actually been confirmed. His smile quickly faltered and he knitted his eyebrows worriedly.

"Blimey! How'd that happen!" he shook Oliver by the shoulder who just looked bloody miserable.

"I mean it's fine... by me I mean, I'm fine with you being a- yeah" he scratched at his neck and gave a lopsided smile.

Oliver smiled a bit appreciative and sighted.

"How'd you know? Is it obvious?"

"No, I'm just clever- I mean stubborn really and… well, I know you, I figured it out" well that was a lie, it was a bit obvious if you knew what to look for. But there were no use telling him that.

He patted Oliver on the back and reassured him that his secret was absolutely safe with him which Oliver seemed to appreciate.

He was just about to mention Penelope's talk about Percy fancying someone and ask if he knew something about it since it was now his next unresolved mystery. But he then decided that it was probably stupid to do so. Because if Percy had dated Penny wouldn't that mean he was straight? Oliver probably wouldn't want to talk about it; maybe that was why he was so miserable.

It must be very tiresome to fancy a straight bloke, not that Marvin knew anything about it.

* * *

"WHAT was that about?" Jack flung himself down on the bench that Marvin occupied with his books. Before laying down Jack swept down the other's books on the ground with one swift move and Marvin flinched a little at seeing his books strewn across the dirt.

"You know, after you introduced me to Pen-"

"You pretty much forced me to" Marvin stated firmly and put the book he was reading in his bag "what about it?"

"Well… We snogged"

"I sort of guessed" he looked at him with a not so impressed expression "did you come to brag?"

Jack shook his head but smiled broadly. "No… it's this other thing about it"

"Was she bad at it?" Marvin sighted "You know… on the contrary to other people's belief I am not some kind of gossip-Queen"

"Oh you are too!" Jack had sat up now, pointing an accusing finger and beyond that a huge grin played over his lips.

"But _anyway- _And don't interrupt or distract me!" he looked at him warningly and Marvin just sighted in defeat.

"While I was snogging her, Oliver turns up, right? Screaming oddities in his language-"

"His language is_ English_ you brute" Marvin put in and got a stern look from the other as he continued.

"I know, I know but _Don't_ interrupt me now… as I was _saying_, he was shouting until…" he paused for dramatic effect and Marvin made a gesture for him to continue. "She tells him she and Percy broke up and he gets all dumbstruck like he didn't know and turns out- He _**Didn't**_**!**"

Jack howled with laughter but Marvin sat quiet.

Jack didn't notice but continued.

"So it turns out Percy kept it secret from him for some reason so Olie runs away, kay? He just runs-" he trailed off as he noticed Marvin quickly gathering his stuff and start to walk away.

"Hey? HEY! What the bloody hell?" he rose to his feet and went after his friend "I'm talking!"

Marvin just kept going, faster and faster.

"Shut up! Not now! We need to stop him before he reaches Percy or he might do something stupid" Jack looked bewildered but followed. They reached the Gryffindor common rooms and looked at the fat lady in front of them.

"Did Oliver Wood pass here a while ago?" he asked her, catching his breath.

"Why yes, a few minutes ago~ he looked _mad_, he reminded me of Sirius Black as he stood in front of me and-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's all horrible and such but we need to get through! Give us the question!" he stated in a panic and she looked very upset with him.

"Password then" she demanded and he gaped.

"What? What password? You need a password!" he turned pleadingly to Jack who just shook his head.

"Honestly, for a ravenclaw you can be quite dense sometimes"

"I thought it was like my common room, you just need to answer a question!"

He started pacing around in front of the portrait, every now and then pleading with her to let him pass. She blatantly refused.

After a while the twins came rushing out from the portrait hole, Marvin's first instinct was to try and get past then but that failed so his next idea was to grab on to the shoulder of one of the redheads which he recognised from Quidditch.

"Hey! You know Oliver right! RIGHT!"

George (- or was it Fred?) looked at him like he was mad and calmly asked.

"Who wants to know?" and smiled a bit wickedly "what's in it for me now?"

Marvin started to panic again and Jack stepped in instead.

"yeah, sweet." He showed Marvin aside and put a hand on Fred's, no George's shoulder and smiled.

"I don't know what's up with Marvin, maybe he's lovesick…" Marvin flinched at the joke and made an unamused face.

"- so he wants to see Oliver, and come on! You know us, we're Oliver's friends, you know us from Quidditch mate!"

The twins were still not prepared to help them so Jack started talking about their latest pranks or something instead, making Marvin pull at his hair in distress. However it seemed that Jack's friendly tactic worked because after a while George, no _Fred_ told them that apparently Oliver had and argument with their brother because _everyone_ in their house had heard the yell and the slamming of the door. Then they had left it at that.

"well then, too late!" Jack said a bit too cheerfully and threw his hands up in the air.

"Now will you tell me what this is about?"

Marvin bit his lip, refusing to talk but after the twin's departure and a few minutes under Jack's intense gaze he cracked and spurted out "Hebludahfancie'ehsPerce!" and ripped at his hair.

Oh god he had wanted to say that out loud for so long!

"Okay, calm down love and stop pulling at your hair or you're gonna go prematurely bold" he calmly removed Marvin's bronze-like hands from his black curls and gave him a stern look "Come again."

"he fancies him" he whispered out in a hiss and put his hands over his mouth and made a face.

Jack just gaped.

"You mean. Oliver and -?"

Marvin just nodded.

"And Percy, he likes-"

Marvin just kept nodding.

"Who is now single and didn't say-"

Another nod.

"Oh bloody hell. We need to get in there!" Jack started ripping at the frame of the fat lady's portrait making her scream objections at him.

"Not now dearest lady!" he screamed and then he too was pacing.

After a while they were startled to see a flushed Percy Weasley rush out of the common room who then stopped and stared at them.

"Percy!" Jack shouted and was about to ask something when Percy put up a hand in front of him to silence him.

"Not now! For the love of everything, just no" Percy said and then rushed down the stairs. It took another hour before the two friends managed to get a second-year to go fetch Oliver for them.

The Scotsman soon poked out his head with a bothered smile and a choked greeting. They moved away from the opening, further away from anyone they might know or don't know for that matter.

"What happened?" they both stared at Oliver expectantly making the third very uncomfortable.

"Well, I… I snogged him" Oliver apparently didn't feel it was worth even pretending anything else happened.

They gaped a little.

Oliver shuffles his feet.

They spoke at the same time.

Oliver scratched his neck and tried to answer both his friends not sure what to answer since he didn't quite get the questions.

They started to panic.

All three of them.

And then there was silence.

"Well _Shit_" Jack said.

And that was all they needed before all three started laughing, a bit forced but still.

"So what now?"

"I'm not sure… I'll just leave it… for now"

They patted Oliver on the back giving him understanding smiles and nods.

They parted as Oliver went back to his common room and the other two walked together for a while.

"Well that was unexpected" Jack said and laughed.

"You're taking this better than I thought" was all Marvin said as he grasped tightly on his bag. He actually still felt a bit uncomfortable talking about it. It was _all_ quite new and uncomfortable for him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack frowned but it soon smoothed out to an awkward pout.

"But you're not… you know, gay, right?"

Marvin stopped at jacks comment.

"What! No! what?"

Jack stopped too.

"I was just curious, it would be a bit strange if I was the only straight one of us three" he shrugged and tried to keep walking but Marvin stopped him.

"What, do I send out gay-vibes or something? I'm not gay" he said frankly and his eyebrows where so high up they almost reached the ceiling.

"It's just you've never-"

"Never had a girlfriend right!" Marvin started walking fast, just because he never had a girlfriend did not make him gay.

It was now Jack who stopped him and suddenly his face was so close that Marvin could feel his breathe on his latino skin. Jack seemed hesitant, Marvin thought that he'd better pull away when suddenly lips where clumsily placed on his and just as quickly they disappeared.

Marvin stared, Jack blushed.

"Just… curious" he said, blushing fiercely.

Marvin blushed too and started to walk away.

"No wait, Marvin wait!" and now he was pushed to a wall.

"I was _just_ curious" Jack's blue eyes seemed darker and where firmly pinning him down on the spot. Marvin started to sweat a little.

"whatever" he choked out and things were tense for a bit before he started laughing, it just bubbled up. Maybe because he was a bit scared.

Jack looked alarmed but then it transformed into confusion.

"What- what's so funny!" his sunkissed skin grew darker in his face as he became clearly flustered.

"really, you're the last person I would believe to be bi-curious" Marvin kept laughing and couldn't stop.

"Well, I actually never even thought about it until now and well… you're really the only one I would ever even consider" he blushed again as Marvin gave him a questioning smile and hastily added "Oh shove it Marve!"

He stormed off, Marvin jogged after him, smile still intact.

"What? You have a crush on me?" he joked and nudged his friend in the side. Marvin's seeker build really looked small in comparison to Jack's enormous beater build. It sort of gave the impression of a fly flying around a cow.

"Well, the first time I saw you I thought you were a girl" Jack stated and then ran of through the hallway.

Marvin didn't catch it at first but as soon as he caught on he shouted something crude after the hufflepuff before he rushed after him, wand in hand.

* * *

**A/N And that's the absolute end of this fanfiction, but don't worry I'm currently working on a one-shot. Hopefully it won't take too long.**

**And lastly about the relationship of these two "new" characters, I don't know if they'll end up going out together that's up to them. I just know that Jack probably is that kind of straight guy who meets "**_**that one exception**_**" meaning Marvin...**

**Marvin will grow up to be a journalist for a gossip magazine...**

_The end_**  
**


End file.
